<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something More to Protect by Artemis_Egeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112841">Something More to Protect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria'>Artemis_Egeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 18, AUgust Day 21, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Professional Rivals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff has been protecting presidential candidate Steve Rogers for over two years. She is less than pleased when Steve's friend Tony Stark recommends an addition to Steve's security team. Time will change her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something More to Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fulfills day 18 (bodyguard AU) and day 21 (professional rivals AU) of AUgust 2020. This was one of the earliest prompts I started, but it just kept growing and changing on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have I ever failed you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“And am I not the best bodyguard you’ve ever had?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever feared for your life since I joined you?”</p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tony is one of my closest friends. He just wants me to have more backup after the last attempt. It will give you a bit of a break, too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need a break.” Wanda continued pacing in front of him, folding her arms to stop them from swinging wildly. “Besides you know how I feel about Stark. I don’t trust him or his inventions.”</p>
<p>“I know, but this one is different. His Vision come to life, a fully functioning AI with state-of-the-art weapons who doesn’t need to sleep or eat and can’t be distracted.”</p>
<p>“You won’t change your mind, will you?”</p>
<p>“No, this is my final decision.”</p>
<p>“Fine, then.”</p>
<p>“Play nice, please.” She allowed herself a final grumble, but nodded decisively.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Steve’s secretary announced Stark’s arrival. He blew in with his usual showmanship. “Hey, Cap!” he shouted. His voice and face fell when he spotted her. “Maximoff.”</p>
<p>“Stark.”</p>
<p>It was a testament to her annoyance that she almost didn’t notice her competition standing a bit behind and to the side of Stark. That fact was made even more surprising by his appearance. There was something entrancing about his red and silver skin and his shy but open expression, paired with a sense of immense power behind the mild-mannered exterior.</p>
<p>Wanda immediately pushed such thoughts aside. This was her replacement. She could not be intrigued by him.</p>
<p>Stark apparently noticed her gaze because a smirk appeared on his face, but a glance at Steve repressed whatever mocking comment was on the tip of his tongue. “And this is the reason for our meeting today.” He urged the other man forward with an arm around him. “Vision, meet your new charge, Captain Steve Rogers, the next president of the United States.”</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you.” Wanda cursed internally. His voice was equally appealing. No matter. She was used to ignoring everything but her objective of protecting Steve.</p>
<p>“Oh, and this is Wanda.”</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you as well.” She couldn’t bear to give him more than a tight nod.</p>
<p>“Thank you for joining the team, Vision. I’ll show you around the office.” Wanda and Stark followed behind.</p>
<p>During a pause in the tour, Wanda muttered to no one in particular, “He’s a bit conspicuous, isn’t he?” Stark scowled at her while Steve shook his head.</p>
<p>Vision turned to her, showing no sign of offense. “I can disguise myself at need.” He quickly cycled through several different appearance changes before settling on a pale skin tone and blond hair that was all angular features and bright blue eyes. Wanda cursed to herself again.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s useful,” she conceded.</p>
<p>“And that’s just the beginning.” Stark went on to list all the skills Vision had, followed by a demonstration of each one, except for the laser beam.</p>
<p>They returned to Steve’s office. After some refreshment and forced pleasantries, Stark rose to say goodbye. “I’ll come back to check on you in a few weeks.” He turned to Vision. “Let me know if there are any issues with your tech.” Vision gave him a grave nod.</p>
<p>They all said their goodbyes, and soon Steve, Wanda, and Vision were alone. Steve packed up his things. “It’s time to go home. Ready, Vision?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Just call me, ‘Steve.’”</p>
<p>“If you insist.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Wanda led the way to the car, going first as she always did to watch for any threats. To her annoyance, Vision’s eyes went distant for a moment and announced to Steve, “The path is clear for 100 meters all around.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Vision.”</p>
<p>Wanda tried to keep her glare to a minimum after Steve’s earlier admonition. But she noticed Vision’s eyes dart away from her.</p>
<p>They reached Steve’s car. Wanda nodded to his driver. Once Steve was safely inside, she climbed into the front seat. She let herself scowl a little more when Vision rose into the air. At first she could see him just out of the corner of her eye, but he soon disappeared entirely.</p>
<p>He did not become solid again until they reached Steve’s house. Wanda let herself in through the garage door ahead of Steve. She trusted the guards who worked there twenty-four-seven. Vision remained at the door until Steve gestured him inside.</p>
<p>“Come on, Vision. Wanda and I will show you around.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, but I have already downloaded all the blueprints. I have ascertained the thirty-four most efficient escape routes, depending on the threat.”</p>
<p>Steve chuckled, to Vision’s apparent consternation. Wanda almost laughed herself at Vision’s expression. “I meant more like a comfortable place to sit down if you ever want a break. I know you don’t need to, but it might be nice to have the option.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see.”</p>
<p>Steve led the rest of the way around the house, past the bedrooms, including the one he had prepared for Vision, and the kitchens and the meeting rooms. When he had showed Vision everything, he finally sat down to dinner with Wanda and some of his other guards. “Would you like to join us, Vision?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you. I will do a circuit of the perimeter.” He floated through the ceiling and disappeared.</p>
<p>Steve took the opportunity to fix a stern stare on Wanda. “Remember, be nice.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Wanda was at least reassured by the fact that Vision did not seem interested in socializing. She would only have to pretend so much.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After a few weeks of mostly ignoring Vision, Wanda couldn’t sleep one night. She was pacing the halls when she heard noises coming from one of the guest rooms on the floor. She crept toward the partially open door.</p>
<p>Despite the late hour, Vision was sitting upright, perfectly still and poised. Wanda shook her head at him. It was difficult to dislike him when he was so calm and alert, even when not on duty. When he was nothing but polite and accommodating toward her, despite her harsh aloofness. When he obviously cared about protecting Steve as much as she did.</p>
<p>She was prepared to leave him to his bit of relaxation when he spoke up, “You are welcome to come in, Ms. Maximoff.” Damn! She should have known he could sense her.</p>
<p>“Hi.” She walked forward to stand in front of Vision.</p>
<p>He paused the movie. “Is there a security problem?” He rose to his feet, prepared to spring into action.</p>
<p>Wanda shook her head. “I’m sorry I’ve been a bitch to you.” She looked up at him, feeling extra small next to his height.</p>
<p>He frowned at her. “I would not say-.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I have.” She wasn’t helping her case by interrupting him, but she needed to apologize. “I was just worried about my place, but the most important thing is Steve’s safety. He’s better off with the two of us protecting him, especially if we actually work as a team. So, can we start over?”</p>
<p>Vision considered her for a moment, inclining his head. “Yes.”</p>
<p>She stuck out her hand. “Hi, I’m Wanda Maximoff. I’ve been protecting Steve for two years. It’ll be nice to have some back up.”</p>
<p>He shook it very gently. “Hello, I am Vision. I am happy to join you. I hope together we will be able to ensure Captain Rogers’s complete safety.”</p>
<p>Wanda clapped her hands together. “Alright. Now that that’s done, can I sit with you? I can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Please do.” He gestured to the sofa, and she flopped down onto it. “I understand it is normative to eat snacks with movies. Would you like me to make you some?”</p>
<p>“It’s not really normal at 2 am. I’m good. Just come sit.” He sank onto it gracefully, still maintaining his perfect posture. “What are you watching?”</p>
<p>“Sleepless in Seattle. I find myself fascinated by the story of the romance when the two protagonists do not even know each other.”</p>
<p>Wanda chuckled. “That’s why it’s a movie and not real life.”</p>
<p>Vision relaxed minutely against the cushions, attempting to match her pose. “I suppose so. The extra drama does provide greater entertainment, if not realism.” Wanda nodded. They faded into silence as they both became absorbed in the movie.</p>
<p>Wanda almost did not realize that the sun was coming up as they started a second movie.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Wanda’s competitive spirit was not so easily quenched now that she was beginning to consider Vision a friend. She still had to prove that human ingenuity could be just as useful as synthezoid perfection. She could never match Vision in feats of speed or strength, but she did have a greater understanding of human nature and human failings.</p>
<p>During one simulation, Vision destroyed every outside threat before Wanda could even survey the situation. But when the simulation did not end, signaling the elimination of every danger, Vision wandered aimlessly, absolutely lost. Wanda, meanwhile, watched the remaining participants carefully. She noted that one of Steve’s advisors was always sneaking away to have quiet phone calls.</p>
<p>Wanda continued to watch him like a hawk. When the simulator shifted to a speech that Steve was giving, Wanda did not take her eyes off the sneaky advisor. Sure enough she saw him give a signal to someone on the perimeter of the event. Wanda aimed her weapon at the new threat and the simulator announced her victory.</p>
<p>She flushed slightly when she noted Vision’s open admiration. “How did you do that?” He looked down, shame written in every line of his body. “I did not detect the shooter.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “The one guy with Steve was acting suspicious. He led me straight to the guy who was supposed to take Steve out.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I shall have to pay more attention.”</p>
<p>The thrill of Wanda’s success evaporated. She hated that Vision’s despondency made her forget her competitive streak. But it wasn’t fair that he should feel so guilty about one mistake. She tentatively placed a hand on his arm. She was taken aback by the hopefulness and need in his expression. “I just have more experience with how awful people can be. You’re still learning. I’ll show you how to do better next time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Wanda.” She tried to ignore how Vision’s gratefulness created an answering warmth in her.</p>
<p>“Besides, you got rid of every other danger.” She had to change the subject of them congratulating each other. “Come on. Let’s see if Steve needs us for anything. Maybe we can start dinner.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Wanda surveyed the field of seats arrayed around the park.</p>
<p>Everything seemed to be in order. The crowds waited impatiently for Steve to come on stage. There was a small group of counter demonstrators to the side, but they seemed peaceful and were being carefully monitored by a few of Steve’s security detail.</p>
<p>Vision circled the sky above the site. He landed next to her with a smile. “There is not a single sign of any trouble. I will make a new set of observations in fifteen minutes. Are there any suspicious characters around Captain Rogers’s friends?” She smiled at how he still slipped. When Steve was around, he always insisted on first names, but when out of earshot, Vision could not resist being more formal.</p>
<p>“Nope. They’re all clear.” She instinctively maintained a close eye on all of Steve’s closest associates. Much as she didn’t care for some of them, she had to admit that they all had Steve’s best interests at heart.</p>
<p>The event began in earnest, with the local representative introducing Steve. He went through the speech that Wanda had heard hundreds of times over the years, but still never failed to make her smile. Steve was just stepping down when a barrage of bullets came from a black car that pulled up behind the podium.</p>
<p>Wanda instinctively ran to Steve, pulling out her gun from her thigh holster, but she was blocked by the crowds screaming and running every which way. She saw Vision land near him, but she had to help, too. Someone knocked her over and it took her several minutes to get back on her feet again. When she did, neither Vision nor Steve were anywhere to be found.</p>
<p>So she trusted that Vision got him out and focused on taking out the attackers. She rolled into a crouch behind some toppled chairs. When she caught her breath, she rose and got out a few shots. She repeated that several more times.</p>
<p>Some minutes after the attack began, Wanda raised her gun toward the car again, where bullets were still streaming out. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain in her shoulder. And she collapsed in a heap.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>She came to consciousness in her bedroom at Steve’s house. She didn’t remember how she got there. The last thing she thought of was a pain in her shoulder. And Steve…!</p>
<p>Just as she was trying to hobble out of bed a knock came at her door. “Come in.” She hoped it was him, that she wouldn’t have to worry anymore. But it was Vision. His face was the picture of concern.</p>
<p>“Good. You’re awake.”</p>
<p>Wanda couldn’t handle the joy in his face right now. “Where’s Steve?”</p>
<p>“He’s asleep in bed. He’s perfectly well and safe. There’s a guard outside his room and one of Mr. Stark’s drones hovering over the house.”</p>
<p>Wanda released a sigh of relief. “Okay.” She sank back into the pillows. Her eyes traveled to the tray in his hands. He presented it to her, and she nodded for him to rest it over her lap. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Vision’s lips turned down in memory. “The gunfire started in the middle of Captain Rogers’s speech. I immediately pulled him down and got him to the car. The other guards drove him away. I returned to attempt to apprehend the attackers. You were hiding behind some overturned chairs, popping up occasionally to return fire.” He frowned more deeply, kneeling by her bedside. “You were shot, so I carried you away.”</p>
<p>“Did they catch anyone?” She didn’t want to dwell on her injury. She was obviously fine, though now that she was waking up, she could feel every bruise and scrape and the wound in her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, not.” Vision’s expression matched the one he had worn during the last simulation when he had failed to catch the suspect.</p>
<p>Wanda pushed any sympathy she might feel aside. This was their job. They couldn’t care about each other over Steve. “You should have gone after them. I can protect myself.” Distantly she recognized how his face was closing down, but she didn’t let herself change course.</p>
<p>“Is it a mistake to be concerned about the life of my colleague and friend?” His voice wavered. Part of Wanda wanted to comfort him. He was making himself vulnerable in this moment. She believed it was the first time he had referenced them being friends. She realized it had become the truth, but she shut down any tenderness she might feel.</p>
<p>“Not when Steve is in danger.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me my mistake. I will ignore any peril you are in in the future.” It was the closest she had ever seen him to true anger.</p>
<p>Her defensiveness leapt to the surface. “Steve’s life is more important than either of us,” she growled.</p>
<p>“That is why I went to him first.” Vision’s face became unreadable, returning to the cold impassivity of his early days as Steve’s bodyguard. “As it is, I do not believe we have anything more to say to each other. Enjoy your lunch.” He phased through the floor before Wanda could say another word. She pretended that she didn’t care and ate some of the food on the tray.</p>
<p>A few days later, when most everything had gone back to normal, Steve called her into his office at the end of the day. “Did you and Vision have a fight?”</p>
<p>She bristled. “No. What did he say?”</p>
<p>Steve held out his hands placatingly. “He didn’t say anything. But neither have you. You’ve been getting along so well. I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“We just don’t see eye to eye. That’s all.” She turned to the door before he could stop her, throwing one last remark over her shoulder. “It’s better this way. Neither of us need distractions.”</p>
<p>But Wanda found herself increasingly distracted over the next week, anyway. She was loath to admit it, but she missed Vision. He was still nearby every day, of course, but they barely exchanged hellos or goodbyes in that time. Wanda missed their late-night conversations and their travels in the campaign bus. They had convinced Steve to campaign virtually for the moment, though he fought them tooth and nail on that front. That was one area where they were united.</p>
<p>But when Wanda couldn’t sleep and she wandered the halls late at night, she never found the TV on in the lounge as she used to. She felt herself beginning to cave, but the fact that she never saw Vision alone helped bolster her.</p>
<p>Until the night she happened to walk by his room. The door was cracked open for once. Noise and light from the television spilled out into the hallway. Wanda found herself knocking on the door before she was even aware of the motion. There was no response for a few moments, but finally, he said, “Come in.”</p>
<p>Vision looked over his shoulder at her. “Is there some trouble?”</p>
<p>“No, I just couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“Could I sit with you?”</p>
<p>“If you wish.”</p>
<p>She sat gingerly on the very edge. Everything she wanted to say was strangled by the time they had spent not speaking. They sat in strained silence for some time. But as she stared at the screen, the images streaming meaninglessly past her, Vision faced her. Instead of the emotionless façade she was used to these days, his face told a story of great pain. They stared at each other.</p>
<p>Then, against all her predictions, Vision’s expression broke into a tentative smile. “I believe our current state is untenable. May we return to when you regained consciousness after the attack?”</p>
<p>Wanda was reminded of their first icebreaking session. She smiled as she felt a crack in the walls she had raised. “There’s nothing I want more.”</p>
<p>Vision took an unnecessary breath, and his face softened. “Wanda, I am so relieved that you are awake. Steve is well, but I was worried for your health.”</p>
<p>“Were you the one who rescued me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much. I never thought I needed backup, but maybe I do. I’m glad you’re here, and not just because you saved me.”</p>
<p>Vision broke into a full smile that illuminated his face, bringing back the warmth Wanda had been missing most. “I am happy to watch your back.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll watch yours.” Not that he needed it. “Sorry I interrupted. You can go back to it now.”</p>
<p>“I was not truly paying attention. Would you like to return to Parks and Recreation instead?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” They had been working though every season. Wanda allowed herself to sink deeper into the couch cushions and pull a nearby blanket over her. They sat together for the rest of the night, any remaining tension fading by the morning.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Over the next few months, Wanda and Vision grew even closer. The morning after their reconciliation, Steve clearly noticed that things were better between them, but oddly enough, he did not comment on it at all.</p>
<p>So, they resumed their normal rhythms. Steve finally convinced them to let him return to the road. He toured all the states he had missed during the hiatus. Everything went smoothly for weeks. Tony added extra air support for every event. The crowds loved Steve’s courage in the face of the assassination attempts.</p>
<p>He restarted his in-person rallies in his hometown of Brooklyn. The locals all loved him, still considering him one of their own. He spoke in front of the rundown apartment building where he grew up, talking about dignity and work and how every single person deserved a shot in life and enough resources to get started. The crowds cheered for long minutes. So much so that Steve started speaking off the cuff for almost half an hour longer than intended.</p>
<p>They piled back into the campaign bus. It was a relief to finish the day without incident.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A few weeks into the new tour, Steve called a rest weekend. He intended to stay home and strategize, taking some time to himself to recharge for the final stretch of the campaign. He was two points ahead of Ross in most national polls, and he needed to think of the best way to maintain and extend his lead.</p>
<p>He ordered both Wanda and Vision to take a break. They did not speak until they were down the hall. Vision looked down at her, eyes full of question. “I am not entirely certain I know how to relax fully. Do you have any suggestions?”</p>
<p>“Me neither. I haven’t taken a proper break since I started working for Steve. But we can try together. Let’s find somewhere to go.” She smiled, and Vision’s face relaxed into his usual calm.</p>
<p>Vision followed Wanda to her room, where they pulled up travel websites to look at nearby attractions. After half an hour of debate, they were still at an impasse over which place to visit. Wanda flopped back on her bed dramatically. When she sat up again, she raised an eyebrow at Vision. “Why don’t we just walk around and people watch?”</p>
<p>He inclined his head toward her. “That is acceptable to me.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Shall we depart?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re burning daylight.”</p>
<p>She watched Vision’s human disguise flow over his skin. It never failed to fascinate her. Though she wished he didn’t have to hide. She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. Today was supposed to be a good day. They would relax and worry about the rest later.</p>
<p>They stepped out into the early autumn air. They walked aimlessly around the downtown for hours. They chatted and laughed together. For once, Steve was not their main concern. This new freedom led them to every topic under the sun.</p>
<p>When the sun was finally beginning to set, they sat to dinner. They could have simply returned home, but Wanda found herself reluctant to return to the bustle of Steve’s house, and Vision was only too agreeable to stay out later. They lingered over their meal and dessert and a few cups of tea.</p>
<p>On the way home, Wanda began to fade. She was in good shape, but she was not used to such extensive endurance exercise. Leaning against Vision slightly, she didn’t question when he took her hand. They traveled along in comfortable silence until they finally arrived home. Vision walked her to her door.</p>
<p>“I had a lovely time, Wanda. Thank you for inviting me.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him, vaguely aware that her expression must be dreamy. “Thanks for coming along. It was a fun day.”</p>
<p>“Sleep well.”</p>
<p>“I definitely will. Then, right back on schedule tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I would not have it any other way. I will see you for sparring practice at six a.m.”</p>
<p>Wanda nodded, closing her bedroom door and sliding to the floor. She couldn’t wait to practice with him. And now it had nothing to do with wanting to best him. She was getting in way over her head, but after the day she and Vision had had together, she couldn’t bring herself to care too much.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After a few more weeks of touring the country, with only three days left before the election, Wanda and Vision monitored the site of Steve’s next speech. They were in a field in the middle of the country. The crowd was slightly less fervent than those who attended most of their events, but their curiosity was evident.</p>
<p>There was no sign of open dissent. Wanda supposed she was growing a bit complacent, but it was difficult to maintain her vigilance when Vision and Stark’s drones had protected Steve flawlessly since their break ended.</p>
<p>Steve’s speech eventually began. He went through his familiar spiel about the value of every person and his plans to put the country on a better path than Ross’s current focus on law and order with no compassion or mercy.</p>
<p>The crowd was dispersing when she heard a whizzing sound fly close to her ear. Wanda turned toward the sound to see something land on Vision’s neck. He swatted at the spot. His brow furrowed when he looked at his hand. There was nothing there.</p>
<p>“Everything okay, Vizh?”</p>
<p>“I believe so.” The last word was cut off by Vision freezing in place. Before Wanda could think of what to do, Vision was blinking rapidly and moving his arms. “That was odd.” He took in Wanda’s worried face. “But I am well now.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? That was scary.” She told herself that she was only afraid because Vision’s malfunction could endanger Steve, but the truth whispered to her that she was concerned for Vision himself.</p>
<p>“I will check in with Mr. Stark tomorrow to be certain. I am due for a diagnostic session, as it is.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Hopefully, it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Late the next evening Vision knocked on Steve’s office door. Wanda hurried to open it, still surprised by the strength of her joy at seeing him.</p>
<p>Steve looked up from the latest internal polling. “Hey, Vision. Everything turn out okay today?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Stark was unable to find anything anomalous. However, there is something that I would like to mention.” He seemed unusually hesitant. Wanda’s heart hung in her chest. Nothing could be wrong with him. Not now that they had finally grown close. “I insisted that Mr. Stark install a self-destruct mechanism.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned. “I’m sure that’s not necessary.”</p>
<p>“I apologize, but I believe it is. My primary mission is to protect you. Yesterday showed me that I may become a liability instead. It would be a measure of last resort, of course.”</p>
<p>“Still, I don’t like it. I’m surprised Tony agreed to that.”</p>
<p>“He attempted to dissuade me, but I convinced him that your safety was paramount.”</p>
<p>Steve bowed his head before looking at Vision directly. “Alright. As the very last resort only. How does it work?”</p>
<p>Vision pushed back his sleeve to reveal a metal joint in his wrist. “Someone simply has to slide back this panel and push the button underneath for five seconds.” He demonstrated the proper motion. When he replaced his sleeve, he calmly faced Steve. “It is my great hope that no one will ever have a need to use it.”</p>
<p>“Me too. I will fight to make sure we never have to.” He considered Vision, before glancing at Wanda. She winced when Steve’s face showed her how much emotion she had been letting leak through. “I don’t need anything else from either of you for today.”</p>
<p>Vision nodded gravely and left the office. Wanda followed him in a rush.</p>
<p>She confronted him before he reached his room. “It doesn’t matter if we were to use that, would it? You would still have a backup wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Sadly, not. The self-destruct automatically destroys all my memory banks and protocols. Mr. Stark decided that if we decided such extreme measures were necessary, we could not risk my technology falling into the wrong hands.”</p>
<p>Wanda recognized that they were right, but she wanted to argue all the same. Sensing her upset, Vision turned his considerable attention on her. “As we discussed, we would take every measure to ensure that such an extremity is not necessary.”</p>
<p>“You better believe it.” She would not lose anyone else.</p>
<p>Vision smiled gently at her. “Shall we turn to more mundane matters? We do not have to worry about this anymore right now. Steve is safe, and we are protected here in this house.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Vision stood at his bedroom door. “Would you like to come inside and read with me?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” They settled down together. The routine of a quiet night together eased her worry over Vision’s safety. As the hours passed, she felt the comfort of Vision’s friendship seep into her bones.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony Stark insisted on hosting a grand Election Night results watch party. He reserved a giant ballroom and set up TVs throughout. The press and various distinguished guests mingled, hoping to catch a moment alone with Steve.</p>
<p>Not if Wanda had anything to say about it. This was it. No one would disturb him tonight.</p>
<p>Wanda was not prone to boundless optimism, but she had a good feeling that Steve would pull out a victory. This would be the culmination of everything they had worked, everything that made Wanda believe again.</p>
<p>The results poured in. Things were touch and go for a bit, some of the early East Coast and Midwest states going for Ross, but then the West started to come in. By midnight Steve’s victory was clear.</p>
<p>He did not receive the traditional concession call from Ross, but that did not deter him from going on stage. His heartfelt remarks and thanks brought most of the room to tears. His promises of what would come in his term brought them all to life.</p>
<p>Wanda managed to hold back the tears that had threatened to fall, but her heart did soar at the thought of what Steve’s victory meant for the country.</p>
<p>When Steve stepped down, Wanda and Vision made some space around the people fighting to be the first to congratulate him. They surrounded him while he sat down at his hotel desk. “Congrats, Steve. I knew you could do it this time.”</p>
<p>“I would like to offer my congratulations as well. I am happy that you will replace President Ross.”</p>
<p>Steve, looked between the two of them, smiling broadly. “Thank you both. Hey, Vizh, could I speak with Wanda alone for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I will be outside.”</p>
<p>When the door closed behind him, Wanda turned to Steve with her arms folded over her chest. “What did you want to say to me that you couldn’t say in front of Vision?”</p>
<p>Steve covered his smile with a hand, much to Wanda’s annoyance. “Quite a change from barely managing to acknowledge his presence.”</p>
<p>“That was a long time ago. What’s your point?”</p>
<p>“My point is that I appreciate all you’ve done for me over the years. But I think you’ve been using your dedication to my safety to avoid living your own life.” Wanda let out an incensed exhalation. The nerve! Steve held out his hands placatingly before she could launch into self-defense. “I know that’s only my armchair psychology, but hear me out. Now that I will have a full team of highly trained security around me at all times, I think maybe it would give you a chance to find out what there is beyond protecting me.”</p>
<p>Wanda stared him down. “So, you’re firing me?” After all their time together, this was what it had come to. Wanda held back her tears. She couldn’t show vulnerability now. Despite part of her recognizing that Steve was right, she couldn’t process his words at the moment of his victory.</p>
<p>“No. I’ll never fire you. If you to stay on, I’ll find you a post. I just thought that you might be starting to want something more.”</p>
<p>Wanda knew what he was getting at. His raised brow and slight smirk, along with the nod toward the door where Vision stood, were clear enough. “I don’t know what else I would do.” She hated the tremble in her voice.</p>
<p>“You can take your time. There will always be a place for you with me, but I have something that might help.” He handed her some papers with a lot of numbers on them. Wanda could barely understand them. “This is your severance package, should you choose to resign.”</p>
<p>Wanda immediately shook her head. “This is way too much, Steve.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. You deserve it. Just think about it. You don’t have to decide tonight.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to sleep so I can get a good start tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>Wanda simply nodded and joined Vision outside. As he smiled down at her, coming back into the present from where he appeared to be lost in his own head, she felt something unlock inside her. Maybe Steve was right. She took his hand, and they walked down the hall together. “Well, our job is done for tonight. Want a nightcap, figuratively at least?”</p>
<p>“That sounds lovely.”</p>
<p>They settled in her room. Wanda poured herself a glass of wine. It was rare that she ever considered herself fully off-duty. But she deserved a treat. “What are you going to do now that your job is done?”</p>
<p>“I do not know. I suppose I will go back to Mr. Stark and assist with his research.”</p>
<p>“Are you set on that?”</p>
<p>“No, I suppose not. I simply do not know where else I would go.”</p>
<p>This was the moment. Wanda had not planned this, but she knew what she wanted now. “I was thinking about going on a little trip to help figure out what I want to do now that I’m redundant. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.”</p>
<p>The moment hung in the air between them, crystalline and fragile. When a warm smile broke over Vision’s face, it shifted into something solid and unbreakable between them. “I would be honored.”</p>
<p>Wanda let a full smile bloom on her face. “Do you want to start making an itinerary?”</p>
<p>“Yes, would you like some refreshment first.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take a soda.”</p>
<p>“I will go and retrieve one for you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Wanda pulled out her tablet as Vision left the room. She pulled up some of the places she most wanted to visit, like Edinburgh, Fiji, Florence, Tokyo.</p>
<p>When she realized it had been several minutes and Vision had not returned, she began to think that he had already changed his mind. She prepared to close her heart to him when he offered her a meticulously polite and thoughtful rejection.</p>
<p>It was only a sudden crash from down the hall that pushed her out of the melancholy turn of her thoughts. It was coming from Steve’s room! She ran to his room. The first thing she saw was Vision struggling with someone on the floor. At first she thought, he had intercepted an intruder. When she looked around for Steve, she could not see him. With dawning horror, she realized it was Steve that Vision was struggling with.</p>
<p>She tried desperately to get his attention as he clasped his hands around Steve’s throat. Still, Vision’s hands tightened inexorably. Grabbing at his hands was useless. Steve was already fighting back, but their combined strength did nothing to subdue Vision. His face, which she had seen go through every emotion from joy to concern to anger to surprise, which had become so dear to her, was entirely blank.</p>
<p>Wanda made no attempt to hold back her sobs now. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t decide between Vision and Steve. But she heard Vision’s voice in her memories, reminding her that Steve’s safety was their primary goal. She knew what he would want, much as this was going to destroy her.</p>
<p>“Vision, please!” She clasped his wrist with trembling fingers. “You care about Steve.” His face betrayed nothing. “Please let him go!” She looked down to see Steve’s face turning blue and purple as his attempted punches and kicks weakened. “Please!” she screamed. “Let him go for me.”</p>
<p>Vision’s fingers loosened minutely before tightening again. Steve didn’t have much time. But she had to try once more. “Vision, look at me.” He remained staring down at Steve. “<em>Look at me!</em>” He did look up then. She saw just a crack in his expression. “Vision, you showed me that there <em>is</em> more to live for. We’re going to travel, to see the world. We may not know what we’re going to do beyond that, but we’ll have each other. But you have to let him go first.”</p>
<p>She saw the struggle now. Vision’s eyes were riveted on his hands. They were flexing in and out as tears crawled down Vision’s cheek. From the terror in his eyes, Wanda knew she could reach him. “This is Steve. Your charge. Your duty. Let him go. You don’t want to hurt him.”</p>
<p>With a mighty effort fighting against himself, Vision’s hands released Steve’s throat. She immediately pushed him to the side. Vision stared at her, his hands clenching and opening on nothing. “Wanda, please. I cannot fight this for long. My mind may be free, but my body is still being controlled.”</p>
<p>“Just hold on for one minute.”</p>
<p>She opened the door to race to Stark when he was standing on the other side. He pushed his way in, eyes wide at the sight on the floor. Vision focused on him imploringly. Stark pulled out a metal object from his pocket. “It’s a good thing you convinced me that we may need something to restrain you one day.” He pressed a button on the object, which opened into a pair of gauntlets that he fit over Vision’s hands. Vision sighed in relief. “Don’t worry, buddy. We’ll get this sorted out.” Wanda was grateful that he didn’t think Vision was actually responsible for this.</p>
<p>Once she got a medic to check on Steve, she placed her hand on Vision’s shoulder, a silent reminder that she would help as well.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A few days later, Wanda, Steve, and Stark were all gathered in Vision’s room. Wanda had not left his side since Stark finished removing the virus that had controlled Vision. She expected some teasing from Steve and mocking words from Stark, but neither of them said a thing.</p>
<p>Steve was still rebuffing every attempt Vision made to apologize. She had let him practice abject speeches on her because it was the only thing that would calm him. Though she had told Vision that Steve would not accept them.</p>
<p>Wanda could even be grateful to Stark that he emphasized the fact that it was only the foreign virus that made him turn on Steve. And he had given Vision a clean bill of health.</p>
<p>After several more unsuccessful apology attempts, Steve and Stark debriefed them on the transition from Steve’s private security to the Secret Service. Stark was still planning on offering his only high-tech protection on the perimeter, but Wanda and Vision would be done within the week.</p>
<p>Steve left with many admonitions to rest and not worry about anything.</p>
<p>Once they were alone again, Wanda sat on the edge of the bed. “I haven’t had a chance to ask. Will you still travel with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Vision slid over to accommodate her. “I have no other plans for the foreseeable future.”</p>
<p>“Good. Let’s start the planning for real this time.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two months into their travels, Wanda and Vision were relaxing on sun-drenched private beach. With no one around for miles, Vision’s full synthezoid glory was on display. Wanda had convinced him to wear a tiny speedo, while she was in a bright red bikini.</p>
<p>Vision was trailing his fingers gently over her arm and side. Wanda was about to suggest going back to their or going into the water to “cool off” when his face went distant. “Something wrong, Vizh?”</p>
<p>“No, it was simply an alert from Mr. Stark.” Wanda frowned. They were supposed to be unreachable. Though she was softening toward him, she didn’t need Stark interrupting them. Seeing her face, Vision pulled her closer. “It is good news. He thought we would want to know right away.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Allow me a moment to read the articles.”</p>
<p>When he was done, he turned to her with the largest smile she had ever seen on his face. “They discovered the source of the assassination attempts against Steve.”</p>
<p>Wanda sat up instantly. “Who?”</p>
<p>“It was Ross all along. The FBI conducted a sting when they discovered that Ross was planning one more attempt in the calm after Steve’s inauguration. He and his associates have been arrested.”</p>
<p>Wanda felt her entire body melt into Vision’s side. It seemed that the fear hanging over her head for more than two years evaporated. After a few moments of relishing the complete relief, she smiled giddily at Vision. He gazed down at her adoringly. Wanda finally let herself feel it entirely.</p>
<p>He cupped her face in his hands, and her hands went to his wrists, which no longer held a self-destruct mechanism. Their lips met. Wanda was not even sure who kissed who. But soon they were losing themselves in each other completely. They rolled into the sand.</p>
<p>Time lost all meaning as they continued kissing under the blazing sun. They had all the time in the world now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I’ve ended fics with a similar line a few times now, but that’s the main point of my writing fanfiction. I just want to give them more time, like they wanted in Infinity War. </p>
<p>This is my second to last AU-gust piece. I’m still hoping to finish the remaining one by the end of the year. But I also want to work on my WandaVision story. So we’ll see which one wins out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>